Amourshipping: Hot Lemony Action
by StreetRacer-Sam
Summary: When Serena found herself alone with Ash for a whole day, all she could do was act on the impulse to get what she has desired most from him; all of his attention for herself. But what will happen when Gary unannounced barged in and mistook the situation for something else? Sets somewhere between A Serenity Adventure in the High School of Ash, one of my most successful projects.


**A/N:**

 **Something that I wanted to write for a long time. It is my first time writing something like this so bear with me and let me know if I can improve. It takes place somewhere between my main project A Serenity Adventure in the High School of Ash. Enjoy reading this Hot Lemony Action**.

* * *

"Nice. Now, slide your fingers softly around it."

"Like this?"

"Yes. Now wet it thoroughly."

"Am…Am I doing it right?"

These weren't the words Gary was expecting when he unannounced barged into the Ketchum residence. He was still unsure whether to call himself lucky or not that he was still unnoticed by the duo currently occupying the house. Gulping heavily, Gary started taking small steps inside trying not to create any noise. The only thought running through his mind was a battle; whether should I interrupt them or not?

"I think you are not doing it right. Let me help you with that."

Gary was visibly shaken when he heard a soft, feminine gasp. His own cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. Just what the hell were the two doing inside?

"Better now, isn't it?"

"…Y-Yes."

It could not be what he is thinking now, could it? Gary's heart was beating faster with every word he was listening. The situation only turned worse when he witnessed something unexpected; clothes laying on the couch. Or maybe that was him trying to underestimate the situation. Anybody could easily tell that someone had undress in rush and threw them on the couch. But what could be the reason for such rush? Gary was hoping for a contradiction there. Following another sound of an audible gasp, Gary gulped down and proceeded further inside the house. Then suddenly there was a sound of something falling down and breaking.

"My…My bad, sorry."

It has to be Ash, Gary knew it. But what made him more nervous was the fact that Ash sounded nervous and was breathing heavily. Did…Could it be…? No. No!

"I…I did not hurt you, did I?"

 _Don't sound so concerned Ash!_

"I…I don't think so."

 _Why you are so flushed Serena?!_

The more he focused, the more he realized that the sounds were coming from the kitchen. That mean the two are doing it in kitchen….They are doing it… Gary knew that this was the place where he should not be at the moment. It was the moment where the two must be left alone, letting them doing whatever they are doing. But for some reasons, Gary could not command his body to follow his mind and morale. Don't do it my body!

Slowly taking the steps, Gary made his way towards the kitchen and when he was around the corner, he hid, took a deep breath and finally decided to make the move. Slowly raising his head up, he took a peak of what was going on and…and his eyes went wide open and his cheeks flushed a deep red when he noticed them doing…

"Can…can you do it again?"

Serena looked up at Ash intently, her eyes glistening with pure joy and her cheeks flushing red. Ash blinked for a moment but then chuckled.

"You are more interested than I thought you would be," he replied and positioned himself behind her again, his whole body pressing against her from top to bottom. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he softly placed his hands over her before slowly shaping the rice ball. He occasionally made her wet her hands to shape it better. And all the while Ash had his eyes on their hands, his mind focused on the task, same could not be said for Serena who was basically daydreaming at the point, barely standing straight after losing consciousness. The way he was holding her, he had no idea for how long she had waited for it, how much she had longed for it. And his body smell was, surprisingly, nice. Her cheeks only flushed more and her hands trembled slightly, not properly shaping the rice ball. "You are not doing it right," Ash told, grasping her hands tighter. In turn, Serena lowered her gaze more, leaned back and stifled herself against him more.

The boy did not even realize her intentions and Gary could not help but gasp in surprise with his eyes and mouth open agape, "What the…"

"Aww, just look at these two lovebirds!" A new voice exclaimed which surprised the two childhood friends and the two reacted on impulse, stepping away from each other with their faces completely red due to embarrassment. Dawn always had wrong timing and had made it her goal to embarrass these two whenever she could get a chance. However, their expression changed suddenly when Dawn looked down next to her with a stern gaze. "And what do you think you are doing spying on them like that?"

It was the first time when Ash and Serena looked there and noticed Gary down on the floor, their eyes widened in surprise while the brunette gave the same reaction in their direction. "But these two were…even their clothes are…" his voice stuttered as he stared at them, fully dressed in their casual dresses. Serena was wearing a pink hooded jacket and very bright pink shorts, her hair tied up in a ponytail. Ash, meanwhile, had a knee length shorts on and a red jacket, similar to his father's, in short, his usual summer dress. "But I swear they were… they even broke something!" he exclaimed and then looked down. There was a tumbler on the floor made up of glass, completely shattered into pieces while a few pieces of lemon were beside them. "What… What are they doing on the floor?"

"I was trying to make some lemonade but accidently lost my grip…" Ash replied, his senses coming back to him slowly, "But what are you doing here?"

There was brief silence as Dawn, Ash, and Serena stared at Gary. "So you two weren't doing anything else…?" there was another brief silence after that but once everyone processed what he meant by analyzing his panicked expression and his words, everyone had their faces turned completely red.

"You peeping tom!" with an embarrassed cry, a flustering Dawn hit Gary's head with extreme force, sending him into his own world of hot lemony action.

* * *

 **Happy April Fool's day… ^-^**

 **And just to let you know, even I don't know where does it exactly set into my main story and also, Gary is not this bad in precision, in fact, it is just opposite, but for just a bit of fun… XD**


End file.
